Clans (Families)
Clans are groups of people who form an alliance to seek protection, advice, and increase the size of their mafia family. Feel Free to add your clan to the list How to Read the Tables Facebook Ψ [[ΨPoseidon]] Λ THE SPARTANS-(The Ultimate Greek M.W CLub) 神 The Oriental Mafia War Clan 帅 Secret Society aka 黑社会 極道殺し会: Gokudo Koroshi Kai 1337 We are Mafia Elite! 300 Spartan SPT SpArT Spartan Mafia Wars 42 Mafia Wars 42 Clan 501Elite 501 ELite Brigade A11 A11 Mafia Wars Famiglia AAA Against All Authority AIG American Internet Gangsters AJC Abby's Mafia Wars ALPHA ALPHA PROTECTION AGENCY ~ArchAngels~ THE SAS ELITE ASSASINS ASS Mafia Wars ASS Family ATC Air Traffic Controllers [|ATJEH|] Mafia Wars Atjeh Community AURORA Aurora AWR America Wasn't Ready BC BlackCovenanT BDM Big Dog Mafia {BiA} Brothers in Arms {BKLYN} BEAST MASTERS MAFIA FAMILIES Blacksheeps Mafia Wars Blacksheeps Clan BMF Big Money Families BMI BALKAN MAFIA INTERNATIONAL BMW Bandit Mafia War BP The Black Panthers ∞CHÄΩS∞ THE Chaos CLAN CBK COLD BLOODED KILLERS CENIDO CENIDO FAMILY CG CAPONES GANG {CHAIN} Crime Handling Associates Insurance Net CIA Crime International Associates C-ID Cassanova Indonesia CME Craziest Mafia Ever CUPOLA MAFIA WARS CUPOLA CWSM Chicago West Side Mob } Doom Crew DCA THE DON CORLEONE AUSSIE ALLIANCE Rabbit The Death Rabbit's {DIRT} DIRT Crew DJ THE DEATHJESTER FAMILY COSA NOSTRA DK COSA NOSTRA (DK Rebels) DK Rebels (DKMF) Dansk Mafia Family DOG DEFENDERS OF GOOD DOGZ Dogz of War Dragons Dragons Family Clan Dirty Texas Mafia DTP Die To Protect DVAS Deadly Viper Assassination Squad E.A.S.S §.§ Egyptian Assassins ECM East Coast Mafia EDMW EDMW Mafia Wars Clan EFC The Enalan Family Crew EFF ELITE FIGHTING FORCES greco el greco CLAN ELITE Elite MAFIA {ENF} The Enforcer War Page ⋗ℱ⋖ Flying Monkey Brigade's House of Pain FBI FaceBookIlluminati {FIDELIS} FIDELIS FIN FIN MAFIA FIRE Fire F.I.S.T. First International Serbian Triad F.S.A fearless street alliance FSM The Church of The Flying Spaghetti Monster {FU} Fused Underground |ĢaruÐa| ĢaruÐa Komunitas dan Aliansi GGA The Godfather Global Alliance GR Greek Mafia United HEL Mafia Hellas (HIT TEAM) HIT TEAM Clan HLR Highlander Mafia HONOR Men of HONOR IAC Irish American Clan [ IBG ] iblyss ben gang ICE Mafiya ICE {ICEBOX} {IBX} Mafia Wars ICE BOX ICS INTERNATIONAL CRIME SYNDICATE I.C.U Ice Cold Underworld =>iD<= iMPLICIT Death IMC International Mafia Consortium IMFU INTERNATIONAL MAFIA FAMILY UNITED IMG Ice Maiden Group ITA The All-Italian Mafia JMG JUST MAFIA GIRLS JRP JUST REAL PLAYERS JRZ Jersey Mafia (KillerClown) Killer Clowns {K I R} KEEP IT REAL KMW Khing's Mafia War Familia -=KoMa=- Keep our Mafia advancing LCN La Cosa Nostra ~L.☠.W~ The LORDS OF WAR IDK Italian Deadly Killers ₯ ♞ ♘ ♖ ♔ ILLYRIAN Clan LM Latin Mafia LSM The Lone Star Mafia Ψ L¥CAήS Ψ Ψ L¥CAήS Ψ {M.A.} Mafiaholics Anonymous MAC MAFIA WARS AUTISH CLAN ╫MAD╫ Most Active & Deadly Mafia Family MERC Mercenaries MFWA Mafia Wars Addicts MIA Military In Action MIG Murder Incorporated Gangsters M.M Madam Mafia MM_FU Melbourne Mafia Friends United MMF Madam MaFia's Family MMWF Mafia's Most Wanted Family MSMF Military Servers Mafia Family MTM Mafia Wars Mutants of The Monster II MTO Mafia Termination Order =MWA= =//\/\\/\//\\= Mafia Wars Alliance =//\/\\/\//\\= {MWEG} Mafia Wars Elite Group MWI Mafia Wars Indonesia MWL Mafia Wars Lords MWM Midwest Mafia {MWML} Mafia Wars Mafia Lounge 2nd Floor [MWNWAR NUSANTARA MAFIA WAR NUSANTARA Ltd Mafia Wars Philippines Limited {NEM} New England - New York Mafia Club NK77 Not Known 1977 N.L.H. Never Lose Hope NNP No Name Players NutHouse NutHouse Mafia NWO New World Order OIMW Official Indonesian Mafia Wars OLC Ocean Leecher Mafia Wars Triad OMERTA OMERTA - Code of Silence Outfit The Outfit Outlaws The Outlaws WHACKS FIRST MAFIA FAMILY Of PADDY WHACKS ☠PETRONE☠ NWO ☠ PETRONE PiC Partners In Crime {PS} Power Strike Devil Red Devil ASS Mafia Wars RM ASS Family RTF Respect The Family RUS Russian Mafia Group RX Racer X S.A.M Spanamerica Mafia {SAN} Stop At Nothing SBM Shinebox Mafia SCK LA FAMILIA-STONECOLD KILLER SDA SOCIETY OF DEADLY ASSASSINS SFU Six Feet Under {SHAG} Sexy Hot Assassins Group {Sicilians} Sicilians Clan SIN Strength In Numbers SOR Soldiers Of Revenge SMF Sexiest Mafia Wars Family (SMT) Superior Mafia Team SOLLI [Clan Family|SOLLI Clan Family]] SPR Super Hero's Association of Gangsters S.S.B Sadistic Skull Bangers SRB СРБ Serbian Mafia Wars Family SWA™ Shadow Warriors Alliance ★TEAM★ THE ELITE ARMY MACHINE TEC The Executive Club TF Family The Family Clan (TFMG) The Fairest Mafia Groups TGC Tough Guy Club THC The Hitman Company TMW The Mafia Warriors TOP Top Shotta Mafia TormenT TormenT The Shadow Of Mafia TRIAD TRIAD Clan TRR THE REBEL RESERVE TTD To The Death {~TW~} Mafia TW {TWS} Together We Stand UBH United Blood Hunters UG Ultimate Guardians UNMW United Nation Mafia War Viking Viking Battle for Asgard WBTYM Wham! Blam! Thank You Ma'am! WClan The Warrior Clan WISE Wise-Guys Mafia WODB World Order of Dirt Bags {WOHUG} Warriors Of Honor Ultimate Guard WYB Watch Your Back {YMC} Yorkshire mafia crew xXx xXx Mafia Wars Extreme Category:Clans